


here's to falling

by katsuroki (snanmob)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Kageyama Tobio, i wanan be in lvoe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snanmob/pseuds/katsuroki
Summary: he decides that he will always be falling in love. falling, there's no end to it, because he will always love more and more until his heart bursts open wide. and love can be so many things. he keepsfalling, and he falls in love with everything in every way, and soon he might just break.





	here's to falling

**Author's Note:**

> these two singlehandedly make me believe in true love

it's falling in love. they call it falling because before you know it, you've been pushed down the edge of a cliff, or perhaps are on your way down from the very highest point of the rollercoaster, and you leave everything you've always needed somewhere above there, never falling fast enough to reach the rest of you.

wow, he's falling.

who could blame him, when that person stood like that, acted like that, looked like that, smiled like that, spoke like that, laughed like that, cried like that, lived like that, as if he was a masterpiece, god's greatest work on display, red hair golden in the rimlight with the sun setting behind him, gold dusting him, his body, his face along the nose and on the cheekbones, little freckles, and again, gold flecks in his brown-turned-orange-turned-red-turned-hazel eyes, pinprick pupils that consume all light, and those hands, slender, long, beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_ — something he can't even begin to comprehend, because it's impossible.

and those hands deem him worthy to be held. to be stroked. and that hair free to ruffle, and that face open to the caressing of _his_ callous hands, and what more could he even want now. he does it all, of course.

he decides that he will always be falling in love. falling, there's no end to it, because he will always love more and more until his heart bursts open wide. and love can be so many things. he keeps _falling,_ and he falls in love with everything in every way, and soon he might just break.

he falls more, faster, further, as he is finally exposed, one bare body to another, as mouth clashes against mouth, and he falls in love with the air they share as they exchange breaths between their lungs until their chests burn, and he falls in love with the way he moves, the way presses himself against his body so satisfyingly, and he falls in love with the slow, torturously long drags, falls in love with being inside him, tasting him, feeling him, falling, falling, _falling._

he falls in love with that figure, that air that enters his chest, the noises he makes, wanting, desperate, gorgeous, and he gorges himself on the wonderful, terrible, achievement of watching him fall apart underneath him, fucked out of his mind.

he will always be falling. that's the most reasonable answer. because even when he's not gasping and moaning and naked beneath him, he's still the most beautiful. he rambles on excitedly about who knows what, and his energy is absolutely limitless, and that's endearing, it's sweet, it's cute, and all he ever wants is to make the other happy, all the time, every day.

falling in love is the worst, best, most cruel and most perfect thing. he never wants to let go of him, never wants to leave him, because no one else has ever made him fall, and also fall back. no one else makes him feel so loved, so full, so happy, when the other tells him that he's fallen in love with the way he stood, with the way he acted, with the way he smiled and spoke and laughed and cried and lived, and no one else but he could sound and feel so sincere, so honest, so trusting.

he will keep falling, even if they are pulled apart, no matter in what way. _it's part of the thrill. we're always falling, so that's enough to keep us together,_ he laughs. he flicks him in the nose. _okay, kag_ lame _yama_?

he scoffs, even though he's dizzy from the eternal falling in love. _you don't have to say it, hinata, you idiot._

but he takes that hand anyway, feeling how small it is against him, and he smiles, in relief, in excitement, in just pure contentment. _let's raise a toast to the sensation of falling._

hinata smiles as well, that bright one, the one that blinds everything in its vicinity. _here's to falling_ , he says, and they clink their imaginary glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> haha homos


End file.
